Secured access to networks and systems is an increasing challenge to both consumers and those who supply goods or services to users on-line. A large number of on-line services and websites request that a user authenticate themselves to log into a system, and thereafter be able to access services or buy products that the user is authorized to use or purchase. Traditional user authentication typically requires only a username (e.g., user login) and one authentication factor (e.g., a password) to gain access to an on-line system. Because usernames and passwords have varying rules and requirements, a user is typically tasked with remembering a variety of usernames and passwords. With the number of online services the typical user accesses, the recollection of which combination was used for which on-line system becomes cumbersome and problematic.